


Stargazer

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Stars, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ginny never took is seriously when Hermione talked her into buying a star. Things change when a blond stranger shows up at her door telling her and entire world is counting on her





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Colette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Colette/gifts).



> Written for marvelously Magical FanFiction's #SummerFling2019  
> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's #Bingo2019 Square O5 - Diagon Alley
> 
> Prompt:  
> *HP character* has always loved astronomy. When they learn of the muggle practice of 'buying' a star, they complete the process (could be a gift, depending on the character chosen). Years later, they receive a mysterious visit from *Marvel character* who claims that their 'star' is really a planet and its inhabitants are in danger. As they own the planet, it is their duty to come with them and help defeat the enemy threatening life as they know it.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48272690412/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Muggles buy stars?” Ginny asked Hermione as they stared at the sky above the Burrow. “That makes no sense.”

“Have you ever looked up at the sky and wondered what it would be like to own a little piece of space?” Hermione laid back on the blanket they had laid out in the meadow by the Burrow. “Just to be able to look up there and say, ‘That little dot right there … That’s mine’.”

“No, I have enough trouble keeping up with stuff down here.” Ginny laid back beside Hermione. “What would possess a person to own a star?”

* * *

Ginny looked down at the certificate in her hand. This was absolutely stupid. It had taken two weeks after her conversation with Hermione before she had broken down and bought a star. What else was she supposed to do with her team bonus for the season, buy a flat or something practical like that? No, she had bought Diaguandari A, a star that sounded an awful lot like Diagon Alley. There was no way she was telling anyone about this

* * *

There was a large, blond man on her doorstep. Not that he was hard to look at, with all his muscles and such, but the hammer, armour and cape were a bit much. It had been a terrible week and she just wanted to drink tea in front of the fire and ignore the world. She was having issues chasing down leads for a story, she no longer had a boyfriend and head felt like it was going to explode. A stranger on her doorstep was the last thing she needed.

“Miss Ginerva Weasley.” The hunk continued to knock on her door. “Miss Weasley, we need to talk. I have been sent to get your help.”

Ginny looked through the peep hole in her door again. The blond giant was knocking on her door with greater intensity now. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” Ginny grabbed her wand and held the tip level with his face as she opened the door.

“Are you Miss Ginerva Weasley?” The giant asked. “The owner of Diaguandari A? They have been sending you messages for weeks and you have not responded.”

Ginny furrowed her brow and held her wand steady. “You did not answer my question. Who are you and how did you know my name?”

“Can I come in? It will be easier to explain without and audience.” The giant waved a hand around the hall. “I know you like privacy because it took Heimadall a week of serious searching before he could find you and he usually can find anyone in minutes.”

Ginny lowered her wand slightly and waved him into her flat. “Put your hammer by the door and come in. I’m still waiting for an answer to my question.”

“Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and protector of realms.” The giant set his hammer down with a thunk. “I found your name on documents in the Hall of Records on Diaguandari. You are listed as it’s owner and protector.”

“I own a PLANET?!?” Ginny whisper shrieked as she watched the giant settle onto her sofa in her sitting room. “How do I own a planet? I don’t even own this flat. I cannot keep a plant alive. How am I responsible for a planet?”

“According to the records I was given,” Thor continued as he watched her pace in front of him. “You bought Diaguandari A from StarRegistry.com three Earth years ago. They have come under attack from another planet from another system and need your help.”

“StarRegistry.com?” Ginny dropped into the chair closest to the door. “I did that as a joke with Mione. It was supposed to be a star not a planet. It wasn’t supposed to be serious.”

“The people of Diaguandari are waiting for you.” Thor shrugged and pointed towards the certificate hanging on her wall. “We need to leave shortly. They are waiting.”

“I am not going anywhere with you.” Ginny shook her head and pointed her wand at Thor. “I have had a terrible week and I am due a vacation. I am supposed to be heading to Walberswick tomorrow for a week of sand and sun. Merlin’s beard, I just can’t buy a break.”

“If we hurry, you could be back before you miss much of your vacation.” Thor stood up from the sofa and held out his hand. “Heimdall has the Bridge waiting for us. Just grab my hand and I’ll take you there.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Ginny looked at Thor’s hand warily. “For al I know, my brothers could have sent you. They own a joke shop and love to play pranks, especially George.”

“I promise, I am Thor and the people of Diaguandari do need you.” Thor raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the door. “My brother is a mischief maker, too. There were a couple of men with hair like your laughing in the stairwell. Are those your brothers?”

“Probably.” Ginny sighed. “If your are a part of their prank, I will hex you. Let’s get this over with. Just find us a way out of this building without running into thoise trouble makers. They tell Mum everything.”

* * *

“All hail the Glorious Weasley! All hail the Great Red One! All Hail the One to save us all!”

This was insane. She could not step out of a building without being greated with those ridiculous cheers. Her picture was everywhere. She could not go anywhere without some small person asking her for her autograph or promising her the moon. Thor had warned her that she was revered as the owner of the planet, but this was ridiculous. It was worse than when she was at the top of her Quidditch career.

“This is ridiculous,” Ginny whispered to Thor as they tried to get through the streets of the capital. “I am not what they think I am. I have no clue what I am doing here. And, as we saw last night, my magic is not going to work here. I couldn't even get a light at the tip of my wand.”

“The people of Diaguandari do not need you to fight this battle for them.” Thor settled a hand into the small of her back. “They need you to speak for them and find a way to keep them safe. You just need to help them negotiate with the leadership of the Leland system and leave a council in place that will keep that treaty.”

“Is that all?” Ginny looked around. “I told you. I can’t keep a plant alive. My brother is the planner. I am just a retired Quidditch player that used her old career to write her way into a new one.”

“”Yes, that is all.” Thor shrugged. “You know how to create and execute a battle plan. You know how to build a document to get out the information you need and you are a war hero. This is your planet and your people.”

“I hate public speaking,” Ginny whispered as she felt Thor grab her hand. “I like being seen and not heard. There are advantages to being the youngest of seven. I can’t believe I let Mione talk me into buying a star … “

“Stop grumbling, oh glorious leader.” Thor pulled Ginny towards the delegates waiting for them in the Grand Hall. “Your negotiations await. Magic or not, people are counting on you.”

* * *

Ginny looked around the bedroom. White curtains danced in the breeze that flowed through the open window. This was her idea of a summer vacation. No warring systems, no shouts in languages she could not understand, no world looking to her to save it. Just the sun, the breeze and …

“Morning, love,” A deep rumble filled her ear ash Ginny watched the curtains dance in the breeze. “So how does it feel to be the hero on two worlds?"

Ginny shivered as she felt Thor kiss her neck. “I’m not sure if this is real. I have been to a planet that I didn't know existed and negotiated a treaty that is supposed to save generations. How am I supposed to feel?”

Thor continued to sprinkle kisses along the sensitive skin of her neck and back. “As real as these freckles you try to hide. As real as what I am starting to feel for you. As real as that treaty you got two groups that have never agreed to sign.”

Ginny turned to capture Thor’s hair in her hands and draw his lips to hers. “So, are you ready to convince me again that this is not a dream?’

Thor smiled against her kisses as he let her take the lead. “As you wish, my glorious leader. As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to the hubby - the man who has learned not to ask why I need to know where something is in space on the video game he is playing ... he just answers the question and asks to read the story when it is done.


End file.
